


Closer

by zombie_bnvnd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Jean Wears Glasses, M/M, POV Marco Bott, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_bnvnd/pseuds/zombie_bnvnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wants to read a book, but his lover has a better idea on how to pass the time. Also, Marco likes to sing to his boyfrend while fuckin him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so be kind. All coments and opinins are more than wellcome.  
> Thanks for reading! ^_^

Jean was currentely sitting on our bed reading a book. Shirtless, messy hair, glasses on, frowned eybrows. He doesn’t notice it when I lean against the door frame and stare at him. He bites his botom lip in concentration and sighs slightly. I move from my spot and sit beside him nuzzling my face at his neck.

"Come on Marco, I’m trying to read here." He laughs.

"Why don’t you take a break and give your lover a little atention?"

My hand slides down his chest and my mouth leaves open mouthed kisses down his throat.

"Marco…" He warns me leting out a heavy breath. I smile against his skin and bite at his shouder teasing. A shiver runs down his spine at that. "Shit, Marco… stop it."

"I can’t help it, you look so hot when you wear glasses. Let go of this book and let’s make out, Please." As I speak, I work my thumb over his niple and pull him closer.

He snaps his book shut and turns to face me. “You won’t leave me alone, will you?”

I take the oportunity to sit on his lap and kiss him. “I want you Jean, and I’m not going to give up easylly.” I take of my t-shirt and toss it to the floor. As I lean foward I push him down against the mattress. “I want you so bad now, Jean.” At this point my words come in lustful whispers. i kiss him hungryly and desperate, my fingers tuging his hair, just hard enough to drive him crazy, earning a soft moan from his gorgeous lips in reponse. He rolls his hips against mine and i can feel his half hard cock press against my ass. “You’re so easy baby.”

"Shut up and kiss me already." I smile at the urgency that wasn’t there a minute ago, but don’t waste time to obey. He bury his nails at the skin of my back. "Marco…" He moans, and that’s enough to make me lose it.

"Jean" I say standing up from his lap and from the bed as well. "Take off your clothes, please?"

"So polite." Jean answers with a perverted smile coloring his features. He takes off his sweat pants and boxers as I busy myself with my own clothes.

Looking at him like this, naked, flustered, lying on our bed sends heat directly to my groin. I kneel on the bed and we stare at each other for a moment, but sudenly Jean’s hands fly to the back of my neck draging me to a kiss. One of my hands slides up his back till my fingers are pulling at his hair again while the other caresses his dick slightly. “Marco… please!” he says through heavy breaths.

"Please what, Jean?" I ask teasingly. "If you don’t say what you want, I won’t be able to help you."

He bites his bottom lip and groans in frustration but speak at last. “Suck me up.”

Right what I wanted to hear. I kiss him again and guide us back to the matress, giving his cock a reward squeeze. I kiss his jaw, then his neck and down his chest, leaving tiny marks on my way down. I place myself between his legs making room for me to work. I look at him and smile at the sight.

"Hey, Jean." He looks up at me, hazel eyes dark with lust. "You beautyful." He groans and lets his head fall back against the pillwos. I place my hand over his stomach and scratch hard at the skin down to his groin. Jean archs his back at the sensation.

"Marco… you fuckin pervert."

"Hell yeah, I’m so pervert" I say as lower my head till my lips are touching his head. His hands grabing fistfuls of the sheets. I lick the precum already dripping there. "You taste so good Jean." He rolls his hip against my mouth and I get the hint taking the flesh between my lips. I slide my tongue in a small circle on the head then slide down his cock slowly and suck. I bob my head a couple times, than take it all till the head hits the back of my throat swallowing. I let scape a couple of moans of my own as I suck him and palm my own needy cock bobing my head. Jean moans and crys my name alongside several curses, close to the edge. I free his cock from my mouth and rub down my lips with the back of my hand.

"Sorry baby, you’re not coming yet." I lean again over him bracing myself with one hand taking his chin with the other to kiss him deep and hard. both of us moaning and panting all the way throught the kiss. We break apart and I trace his uper lip with two fingers. "Lick it, yes?" 

He arches a brow at me. “Why don’t you just take the lube over—”

"Because," I cut him mid sentence. "I want to _see_ you lick it."

"Pervert." He says as he opens his mouth to take in my fingers so provocatively that gets me groaning. 

I sit back on the bed when my fingers look wet enough with saliva. I caress his thigh while working one finger inside him. Eyes closed, enjoying the heat of Jean’s asshole, the sound of his soft moans, the smell of precum, I hear a cry of pleasure coming from him. 

"Think I found your sweet spot." As I speak, I add a second finger, then a third and start to stretch him open. I close my eyes again and feel like singing. "You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you"

He looks at me with half closed eyes. “Marco… hurry up and fuck me.” Jean cries, rolling his hips and fucking himself on my fingers. “please.”

I remove my fingers from him and grab one of his legs behind the knee and lift it. “Grab me that pillow over there baby.” Jean hands me the pillow and i place it under his ass so I can have a better angle. “Brace yourself Kirschtein.” I thrust my cock into him slowly and watch with satisfaction as he bites his lips hard fighting back moans. When I have it all the way inside him, I pull back almost all the way out and thrust harder and faster this time. Jean’s moans bring me closer to the edge.

I lean against his body again and sing-whisper into his ear. “I wanna fuck you like an animal.” He moans again and archs his back against me. I hold him closer and thrust harder inside him, untill I’m losing my control. Jean’s a moaning mess underneath me, panting and flusterd. I grab his hair and sing again. “I wanna feel you from the inside.”

"For fucks sake, Marco. Let me come."

I take his cock in my hand and give it a few strokes “Come for me, Jean. I wanna see it.” I kiss him and then hes coming all over our stomachs.

"God, Maco… come inside me, Marco. I want your load." And I come as well, to the sound of my name coming out in that husky voice of his, and to that pervert look he sports as I fuck him throw his orgasm.

We lay there for a moment, still high from pleasure then Jean breaks the silence.“You get me closer to God.” He whispers finishing the song for me. Jea plants a quick kiss against my temple and stand up from the bed. “Come on, lets take a shower.”

I conently take his hand and we head to the bathroom.

"Next time I'm spanking you." He says, feigning annoyance.

I grin teasingly at him "Can't wait." 


End file.
